Just Another Valetines Day
by Ribbit-Rabbit
Summary: Karin is feeling as detachted as ever this Valetines day, but then that stupid white-haired taicho has to show up... LEMON-Y LIME! HAPPY VALETINES DAY!


Happy Valentines Day!!!! Phew! It has been a long day, giving out valentines, evading nasties, shit like that… well, this is a 1 chapter M rated special for everyone's fav holiday… yawn This has nothin' to do with my other story.

Enjoy u crazy mofos

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was a cool day in Karakura, a few deformed bleached pieces of popcorn flying around in the sky, and so far there hadn't been any hollows eating the couples walking through love tunnels. Yes, it was that _wonderful _time of the year when a 15 year old Karin Kurosaki learned just how socially inept she was; with the opposite sex and otherwise. She always thought she was above those girls at school that swooned over boys day in and day out, but when you've grown up priding yourself on being able to resist such hormones its hard to drop it and ask someone out. Besides, she never liked the idea of depending on anyone other than her brother anyways – or maybe Jinta or Sado, or maybe even that white-haired shinigami that could play soccer… what was his name? She hadn't seen him for awhile, and no matter how hard she tried to forget his name, some insistent little son of a bitch in the back of her head would always whisper – but fuck it, that would only be in a life or death situation anyway, wouldn't it?

…right? She looked at the passers-by and spotted a girl about her age making out with some other testosterone-junky on a park bench.

"I'll bet THAT guys havin' a good day!"

That came from one of Karin's little horde of on-lookers, and she could feel their eyes burning into her back. She whirled around, whipping the soccer ball she was holding at whomever she supposed had made the comment. She missed, and the ball whizzed over his head (lucky for him) and hit the top of the railing on one side of the park. It bounced over the top, and fell far down below, where they heard a sinister smack! as the ball met with the hard unforgiving concrete.

"Awwwww! Godammit Karin! What the hell was that for? And now look what you've done! The ball went over the railing! By the time we get down there, someone will have picked it up and –"

"Shut up! I'll just have to run and go get it then, huh?"

Without another word, she ran through the grass until she hit sidewalk, and ran past the "adorable couple" on the park bench. "Slut…" Karin thought distastefully, and as if the word had a bad after taste, she spat in the grass to her left, while she continued her run down through the park.

(Authors Note: Its 12:33 in the morning here, so forgive me, but you know that ledge above the one Toshiro sat on the watch the sunset? The park Karin and the horde were in was on that ledge above Toshiro's favorite little picnic area. She has to run around the fence, down a hill, then back up the hill to where the ball (hopefully) is.)

She was half way up the slope when she sensed a familiar reiatsu, and suddenly, Karin remembered a similar time when she and her horde had run this way, and saw Toshir – HITSUGAYA-TAICHO sitting on the rail fuckin' around with his E.T. style cell phone. She was nearing that spot he liked, too, and then it clicked. White hair, teal eyes, retarded E.T. cell phone and all stood Hitsugaya in all his irritated, pissed off looking glory. She slowed as she neared, nearly dragging her feet. Under his foot, of course, was her soccer ball. She continued to slowly approach, and in her idle time, she realized two important things:

It had been a long time since she had last seen To- Hitsugaya, so it came as a surprise when she realized her was taller than her.

He looked more… no, less childish, with wider shoulders and (manlier?) features.

She stopped walking when she was a good arms length from him and waited a beat. He either didn't know she was there, or he was ignoring her. Since he was a taicho, she went with the less savory option.

"Well, always nice to know when a "friend" is in the neighborhood. 'S'real great, 'specially when they IGNORE you. Yeah, just a real fuckin' dandy thing whe-"

He cut her off, much to her annoyance. He mimicked her tone and sarcasm when he answered.

"Well, it's always nice to see someone you haven't spoken with in a while, then be harassed instead of receiving a simple 'hello.'"

"OH! Wait, wait, your absolutely right! How rude of me not to say hello first!"

Hitsugaya visibly braced himself, and stopped her before she could make his ears bleed by simply turning around and looking her in the eyes. There was a beat after their eyes met, then -

"Oooooo! Stunning… nice of you to finally turn around and face me while your 'talking' to me."

She continued her little self-serving rant while he looked her over, up and down, side to side. She had nice curves all right where he liked them, and he could see her flat stomach when she raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes tightly, like she was mock-praying to some god; probably something about his 'superiority complex'. She continued her rant, after a breathing break while his eyes roamed between her bosom and hips which were showing over her below-the-knee length dark blue shorts. He paused when he got the feeling something was different….

It was quiet. His eyes shot up to her face, where he was met with a look that betrayed what seemed like disappointment, like she had expected him to listen to her rant and keep his eyes on her face at all times.

Of all the nerve! She thought, and unlike a lot of other girls her age, brushing something off was not something she did. What could she say? She just wasn't good at it. She glared at him for a little added effect, then said,

"I'm glad to see you've finally located the general area of my FACE, asshole!"

"What? I haven't seen you in a long time, and you look different, so I was just –"

"Familiarizing yourself?"

"…awkward wording, but yeah."

It was as plain as day; they hadn't changed that much reaction-wise, and Karin noticed with a bit of relief that he wasn't talking to her like an adult, he resorted back to yeah rather than yes quickly enough, and when they were nearly nose-to-nose yelling at each other, a sharp cold breeze made Karin look around; the sun had fallen below the horizon, and a cool breeze nipped at her.

"Oh shit! What time is it? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-"

She continued her chant, pulling at her hair with one hand while looking for her cell phone in her pockets with the other. Histugaya regained his composure out of practice, and whipped out his phone. (Heheh "whipped out." Heheh…)

"7:39 PM."

"Well, the PM part is pretty fuckin' obvious, isn't it?!"

She was about to turn around, when she turned back around and grabbed her ball that had been abandoned on the other side of the railing when Hitsugaya flung himself over it so he could yell at Karin better. You know, for the added affect. She took off, without saying goodbye, when again she stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

He was taken aback as he was about to call Matsumoto to ask if they were staying at the Kurosaki clinic or wherever else they could free-load before she had shown up.

"No, but I wa-"

"Then get your ass in gear, I'm late for dinner!"

He figured out why she was in such a rush when they reached the Clinic.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"KARI-CHAN, MY BLOSSOMING FLOWER, YOU HAVE RETUR-"

Normally, Karin would have kicked him across the room, but Ichigo beat her too it, and standing on his father like Captain Morgan and his beer barrel, he pointed at Hitsugaya venomously, and roared about "violating his sister", "his imminent death", and something about poisoning his food when Karin lost her patience, as was practice and pointed back at him with equal venom and yelled at him in her defense.

(loooong sentence)

Yuzu timidly tugged on his sleeve, and beckoned him into the small kitchen and asked if he needed a place to stay. He nodded curtly, but asked if it was at all a good idea, nodding over to Karin and Ichigo.

"It's alright, he's just overprotective!"

It was all but a riot during "dinner" with Ichigo accusing Hitsugaya of violating his sister, and Isshin cooing to Masaki's painting about young love. It didn't get much better afterwards when they were deciding where he would be sleeping.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was decided he would sleep on the couch, even though Ichigo wanted him to sleep on the floor in his room so he could keep a close eye on him, and Isshin nearly forced Hitsugaya to sleep in Karins room, but Yuzu had settled it by offering the couch.

(Authors Note: Karin and Yuzu don't share rooms because Yuzu took her mothers room.)

He was nearly asleep when he heard a definite thud from somewhere up the stairs, and noted disdainfully that there was a spike in reiatsu from a room towards the right. He stood slowly shaking sleep from himself as he ascended the stairs to investigate. When he neared the door in question, he slowly turned the knob, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Lying on her side, her back facing him, Karin tossed her sheet further off her naked body, exposing her skin to the soft moonlight. Her hair had gotten longer, and it shined lusciously in the light, her creamy skin drawing his gaze. She turned over again, leaving her left breast free to draw his hungry line of sight. He advanced, his mind screaming to return to the near comfort of the couch downstairs. She turned again, and her face was suddenly facing his, her beauty outlined in the soft silver glow of the moon outside.

However, her eyebrows were creased, her thin lips turned down in a frown. He timidly raised a hand, brushing stray hairs and sweat from her brow. At his touch, she tensed and his worst fear came to pass –

"To- Uh, Hitsugaya, wh-what the fuck are you doing?!"

He couldn't possibly explain to her in a logical way how he had come to sit by her bedside in a chair, so like anyone in his position, he fell to babbling. He started out with feeling her reiatsu spike and had come to check on her, and he had held her attention until she caught a glimmer of soft light reflected in his icy eyes.

It was inexplicable, her urge… her need to feel his skin… there she went, acting on her impulse again. But this couldn't be called an impulse. It just felt so… so right…maybe it was the look of the moonlight reflected through his teal eyes, or the silver light dancing with his snowy hair…

He was at a loss, feeling her fingers gently trace his lips, before resting on the side of his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. He closed his eyes, and leaned into her touch. He felt warm breath caress his face, and felt her lips descend on his forehead kissing him gently with fear of rejection. She was naked, sitting on the edge of her bed, and as she descended away from him, her hands withdrawing, he quickly grabbed her wrists surprising her, and pressed her hands to his chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heart under her fingertips, and when she lifted her eyes, to look at him, she found him leaning towards her, closing the gap…

…Closer…

…Ever so closer…

…She had never felt the lips of boy meshing with her own…

…He had never felt the caresses of a girl…

When their lips touched, it was soft. Experimental. Leaning in closer, Hitsugaya paused when he felt her arms snake around his neck. He leaned back and looked into her eyes, and what he saw there lit a fire within him. Her eyes were half lidded, but she looked upon him with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes that shook him to the core. When Hitsigaya leaned forward this time, his hands found their way to her torso, and he ran his hands down Karin's sides where they came to rest on her hips. When their lips met this time however, their tongues came into play and fought for dominance. It was a timed battle, and they broke apart for air.

Hitsugaya didn't bother leaning in slowly this time; he was being pulled down on top of Karin as she leaned further back onto her bed bringing him with her. When he was positioned above her, she felt his hardening member press against her thigh. He looked at her uncertainly; would she look at him with disgust, push him away? Her answer was to kiss him hard, letting him know it would be alright.

Slowly, they started to roll further into the center of the bed, Karin lying atop Hitsugaya. She ground herself against him, to the point of earning a strained groan on his part. He could feel her warmth through his pants and Karin's insistant grinding was driving him insane. He wanted her right fucking there, on that bed. Nowhere else, with no one else could he feel the same way and be pushed so far. He opened his eyes when he felt her tug at the hem of his shirt, and he eagerly obliged. When his shirt met the floor, Hitsugaya was already lifting his hips off the bed to push his pants off. They were tossed off somewhere and were followed almost immediately after by his boxers.

In a fit of lust, Hitsugaya tossed Karin onto her back and pushed his cock to her opening but he hesitated, looking to her asking an obvious question: was she sure? No protection, no foreplay or oral to lather her before the ultimate act? His hands rested on her hips, and she ran her hands up his strong arms, further until she coiled her hands in his hair pulling on the white strands. It was probably going to hurt him more than her at this point.

"Toshiro… I need you right fucking now. If you hurt me, I'll just hurt you more."

She demonstrated this by pulling even harder on his hair. They hadn't spoken since the whole thing began, and he was relieved to hear her voice. It made him relax a little when she called him by his first name rather than by formally calling him by his last.

Histugaya entered her slowly, and was rewarded with a moan… he vaguely wondered what Karin had been doing before when he felt her reiatsu spike and felt her grind her hips against him to make him go deeper. He was halfway in when a pained groan met his ears, and Karin pulled roughly on his hair when he stopped.

"Toshiro… if you stop now and make me wait-"

He pushed himself the rest of the way in forcing a gasp from her lips. He felt her pull on his hair to the point he thought she was going to tear his scalp off when her death grip relaxed and hips moved against his own. Hitsugaya slowly pulled back and forth until she was panting and raking her nails down his back. Fuck! What the hell was a soccer player doing with nails?! His thought was cut short when he was flipped onto his back and the roles where reversed. She ran her hands down his chest and pushed herself down on his throbbing cock. His hands were quick to grab her hips and rock her back and forth on him, eliciting pleasure filled responses from the both of them.

Without warning, Hitsugaya's hands were thrown away from her hips as Karin pulled him on top of her as they got comfortable again. They hadn't kissed since the beginning of their little escapade, but when Karin leaned up and captured Hitsugaya's lips he didn't complain, and leaned forward pushing her back down. She broke apart from him, and whispered roughly into his ear -

"Dominate me, Hitsugaya _Taicho_..."

It was like a signal to him, and suddenly he wasn't all slow and careful. His lips crashed down on hers, and soon roved down her neck where he started nipping and sucking on the tender skin. She was sure he was going to leave a mark – "Ah!"

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt him start to thrust in and out of her at a moderate speed. At her cry, he picked up the pace and was soon plunging in and out of her. His mouth had long left her neck in his need for air as his own groans joined hers in a corus she was sure had woken everyone in the house. She couldn't have cared less.

Her walls were closing around his cock and pulsing with warmth and wetness that he couldn't believe he had gone without for so long. He was so far gone he wasn't even aware of how much noise they were making, but when he heard Karin cry out in completion, and felt his own release flow into her, he knew she was just as far gone as he was. His arms shook when he turned over and lay next to her panting. She turned toward him, but before she could say anything he kissed her and said the one thing she thought she would never hear, "I love you." And of course, she replied with a snide comment, "Of course you'd say that after we've **fucked**."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It…now 2:15 AM…started typing… 12: 15 sih…feel sick… and FUCKIN TYRed… goin beddy-bye… nite-nite…


End file.
